


Purple (Collab with @Michael.Mellin.My.Way.To.Hell)

by AmazingAdrien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 7/11, Collab, Dorks, M/M, Making Out, Slushies, The wanna see if their tongues turn purple, go check out Bri's part of the collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAdrien/pseuds/AmazingAdrien
Summary: I did a collab with my friend on Instagram and she drew the photo to go with the story (you'll see where) and so basically Michael and Jeremy decide to do the iconic "Jeremy has a blue slushie and Michael has a red slushie, why are your tongues purple?"





	Purple (Collab with @Michael.Mellin.My.Way.To.Hell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Michael.Mellin.My.Way.To.Hell on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Michael.Mellin.My.Way.To.Hell+on+Instagram).



Michael and Jeremy were driving back to Michael's house after one of their many trips to 7/11 when Jeremy decided to speak up.

"So if you have a red slushie," he put out one hand in front of him "and I have a blue slushie," he threw out the other. "If we made out, would our tongues be purple?"

Michael's eyes widened. "Jeremy? You're a genius." He stopped the car in front of his house and looked Jeremy straight in the eyes. "We totally have to try that."

Jeremy laughed. "Well hurry up and drink yours because the darker out tongues are the brighter the purple might be!"

They walked into Michael's house, fingers intertwined, as Michael unlocked his basement door. As soon as the sat on Michael's bed, they snuggled up to each other.

"Alright, drink the entire thing and then we can just, like, make out for a while," Michael says as he puts the straw to his lips.

"Don't get a brain freeze though," Jeremy reminded as he began to drink his own slushie. 

"Jeremy I've been drinking slushies for years. I am the slushie master."

\---  
Jeremy couldn't hold back his whine when Michael began sucking on his tongue. His favorite pastime would probably be making out in his boyfriend's arms.

"Hmmm… your tongue tastes sweet…" Michael whispered seductively, before capturing Jeremy's lips again.

Jeremy pulled back for a second. "Don't forget we have to see if our tongues are purple."

Michael stuck out his tongue. "Is it purple?" 

Jeremy's eyes lit up. "It is!! Is mine?" He stuck out his tongue.

Michael smiled brightly. "Oh my god!! Get your phone we have to document this."

Jeremy leaned over to grab his phone as they both smiled with their tongues out, leaning their heads together. Jeremy could barely hold back a giggle, their faces were so red and their lips were all shiny.

"Alright now that we have that commemorative photo, come here you twink."

Jeremy giggled as he climbed back into Michael's lap and put his arms around Michael's shoulders.

"This time I'm gonna make out with you because I wanna, not for science."

"Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out Bri's photo!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/ByoZ1ODHOVC/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


End file.
